


5 times Peter taught the Avengers about Vines

by rosesareredvioletsareblue



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: It's mostly Peter teaching the Asguardians, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter teaches the Avengers Vines cause why not, and Tony - Freeform, and the super soilders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesareredvioletsareblue/pseuds/rosesareredvioletsareblue
Summary: (and one time they taught themselves)"Are you sure this battle cry will increase Stormbreaker's power?" Thor asked, staring at the two kids in front of him."Yes, Lord Thor. But Peter has to record it for research purposes." the princess replied, trying to hold back a laugh."Ok then." The thunder god prepared his axe. Peter prepared the camera.Shuri gave him the nod of approval."Let's do this thing." Peter replied, turning the camera on.





	1. Thor

**Author's Note:**

> I love how most of the Marvel fandom has just accepted that Peter and Shuri would bond over vines. That inspired this. And this video also inspired this: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HvSfmpLZdHc

Sunday

 

Peter greets Shuri on the landing pad. She had come in just for this week, and they were going to make the most of it. Thor and Loki were here too, having just arrived in the common area, bickering about something. 

 

“Did you get the video I sent you?” Peter asked his friend, giving her a quick hug.

 

“Oh yeah. We totally need to do that.” she replied, smirking.

 

“They’re downstairs. Let me get my camera.” Peter grabbed his friend’s hand and dragged her down to the lab, where Peter further explained his plan. It made her laugh so hard she couldn’t breathe. They went to get Thor. 

 

"Are you sure this battle cry will increase Stormbreaker power?" Thor asked, staring at the two kids in front of him.

 

"Yes, Lord Thor. But Peter has to record it for research purposes." the princess replied, trying to hold back a laugh.

 

"Ok then." The thunder god prepared his axe. Peter prepared the camera. 

 

Shuri gave him the nod of approval. 

 

"Let's do this thing." Peter replied, turning the camera on.

 

Thor inhaled deeply, and puffed out his cheeks. Loki walked in and sat on the couch. Thor’s eyes lit up with lightning, and it spread to the axe. 

 

“YEET” he screamed, and threw Stormbreaker at the wall. It crashed into the wall, splitting it and frying every electronic in the room. The power went out. Tony cursed. Thor blinked at the kids, who were silent, mouths gaping in awe. 

 

“Did I do it correctly?” Thor asked, eyes widening in anticipation. Peter couldn’t look at Shuri. Or at Thor. Instead, he stared Loki down, who was laughing hysterically. 

 

“Yeah, Mr Thor. You did it right.” he managed to squeak. Thor cheered, and pulled the axe from the wall. 

 

“You have to do that again, brother.” Loki managed to say, still laughing. “Everyday” Thor grinned. 

 

“Naturally, brother.” The two left the room, with Loki still laughing. Tony walked in after they left. 

“You two better have a really fucking good explanation as to why there is a hole in the wall of my billion dollar tower.” He fumed. That’s when Peter broke. He started laughing so hard that his stomach hurt. He saw Shuri double over in laughter too. They were both laughing so hard, Peter was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to stop. He weakly gestured toward the camera when he regained control of his breathing.

 

Tony picked it up and watched the video. “What is he quoting?” he asked. 

 

“It’s a vine, Mr Stark.” 

 

“Yeah, I got that kid. But which one?”  Peter groaned. Shuri giggled harder, trying to contain herself. 

 

“We’ve watched it sooo many times Mr Stark.” 

 

“That doesn’t help me.” Peter sighed and set up a vine compilation to show Mr Stark. Scratch that. Like 10 vine compilations to show Mr Stark. This was going to be an awesome week.  


	2. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Monday

 

“Hey kid.” Tony woke Peter up early Monday morning in the tower.

 

“Hey Mr Stark!” He replied groggily, sitting up. “What’s up?”

 

“Well,” Tony said, sitting next to the teen, “How about when the princess wakes up, we eat some breakfast, and have a lab day?” Peter stared at him. 

 

“Mr Stark, it’s finals week.” Tony stared at him

 

“So?”

 

“I have a regent today.” Peter checked the clock. “Shit!”

 

“What?”

 

“I have a regent today!” 

 

“You said that already.”

 

“In half an hour! I’m supposed to be at school! Why didn’t my alarm go off?”

 

“Maybe cause a certain thunder god fried my electric system?” Peter stood up, throwing stuff together. 

 

“You’re freaking Tony Stark! You could’ve fixed it!”

 

“I would’ve if I had known you had a regent today!” Peter groaned, and kicked his mentor out. 

 

“We can work in the lab after the test. I can leave after two hours.” Tony, being pushed out of the room and the door slammed behind him, made Peter some cereal and coffee. Peter ran out of the room three minutes later, bookbag in hand. 

 

“Can you fly me?” Tony stared at him.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Mr Stark, I have to be there now!”  Tony continued to stare at him. 

 

“Sure.” he sputtered. He called a suit. As it formed around him, Shuri walked in.

 

“Peter where are you-”

 

“I’ll explain later see you in two hours! Mr Stark let’s go!” And off they went. 

  
  


Peter made it to school 10 minutes before the test. He sat down next to Ned as the proctor was clearing there calculators. 

 

“Dude?” he asked, having heard the suit fly away. 

 

“Come to the tower later and I’ll explain.” Ned nodded. 

 

“Cool”. 

 

Peter finished an hour and a half in. He didn’t need much time for Physics. It was one of his best subjects. After he checked it over (twice, as Mr Stark had so helpfully suggested while Peter was panicking), he tried to nap. And create a formula for a stronger web fluid. And brainstorm more vines to prank the Avengers with. He was most successful on that one. When the two hour mark was up, he handed in his test and ran out the door. He called Shuri. 

 

“Peter what was that this morning?” she asked as soon as he dialed. 

 

“I had a regent.” He heard a confused silence.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“It’s a test. It’s really long and annoying.”

 

“Oh, okay. So what’s the plan for today?” 

 

“Meet me in the lab with Tony when I get there. This is gonna be awesome.”

  
  


When Peter got back, he discovered that Tony had fixed the electric, and set Peter an alarm. Or seven. He relaxed in the lab while Shuri and Tony helped him with a new suit design with the list of things Aunt May demanded be in it when she discovered him. Shuri signaled him. He pulled out his phone and began to record.

 

“Hey Pete, can you read me the list of things again?” Peter tossed the princess sunglasses from somewhere and put a pair on himself and flipped to selfie mode. Shuri slid in next to him.

 

“No I can not.” He stood up. “What’s up? I’m Jared, I’m 19, and I never fucking learned how to read.”  He flipped the camera back to Tony, who was staring at them. 

 

“No.” was all he said. The friends looked at each other. 

 

“What do you mean ‘no?’ We already did it!” Shuri said, confused. 

 

“No, you have ‘fucking learned how to read’, you’re not 19 yet, and you can not send that to Ted.”

 

“Ned.” Peter corrected. “And I can’t.” Shuri giggled. 

 

“Why the hell not?” Peter bit his lip. 

 

“Uhh...” Someone knocked on the glass door of the lab. Ned laughed, holding his phone in one hand, and waving with the other.  Tony sighed. 

 

“Kid-” Peter looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Shuri backed away from the billionaire. Tony leaned his head back in frustration.

 

“Fine. Fine. But you already did that twice today so you can’t do it again. FRIDAY?” He called, looking up at the ceiling. 

 

“Ned Leeds is requesting permission to enter, Boss.” the AI replied. 

 

“Let him in.” Tony gestured toward the door. Ned burst in, laughing hysterically.  

“That….was….perfect dude!” He yelled, ignoring the fuming genius in the corner. “Hey Shuri.” He smiled at her. 

 

“Hello, Ned!” She waved. Tony groaned.    
  
“How many of Peter’s friend’s do you know, princess?” She thought for a second. 

 

“Well, I know all of the Avengers, I know Ned, I know Aunt May, I know Michelle-”

 

“You can just call her MJ.” Peter interrupted. Ned nodded in agreement.  

 

“Okay then. MJ, you, Mr Stark, and the asshole Flash.” Peter blushed, Ned hiding behind him. 

 

“Well then,” Tony winked. “You want to rub something in Flash’s face?” The two boys looked at each other and nodded. Tony laughed. 

 

“Well you can send that video to one person. Choose wisely.”

 

(an hour later)

 

Peter’s phone lit up. 

 

**Flash Thompson:** _ Holy shit is this real? _

 

**Me:** _ What? _

 

**Flash Thompson:** _ The video, Penis.  _

 

**Me:** _ Yeah. I’ll send you a pic.  _

 

Peter sent him a picture of Mr Stark, waving. Peter’s phone lit up for the rest of the night. It felt good to ignore it.


	3. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's eyebrows of disappointment are my favorite things ever and I will use them in everything. So spoiler alert, they're in here. Enjoy!

Tuesday

 

After Peter got home from his test the next day, he was told to immediately suit up. Bad guy of the week was attacking the tower. It was some stupid mosquito guy. 

 

“Hey buddy!” Peter called out to him, swinging from the balcony, “I already claimed the bug thing! Back off!” 

 

“Actually,” he heard Nat reply over the comm, “I did that first.” Peter scoffed. He could feel the eyebrows of disappointment as he webbed to a skyscraper. 

“Is this our main priority here, team?” Steve asked, tossing his shield at the mosquito. 

 

“I certainly think so, Capsicle.” Tony replied snarkily, firing at the bloodsucker. 

 

“Well, spiders eat mosquitos, so good thing we have two!” Peter launched himself at the flying bad guy, tackling him onto a balcony. He dodged a punch from the bad dude, and successfully webbed him to the side. Then, he waited for Mr Stark. 

 

When Tony arrived, he flew the bad guy down to the police, and then came up and got Peter. 

 

“Hey Mr Stark?” he asked his mentor.

 

“What’s up kiddo?”

 

“Shuri and I are doing that vine thing to Steve and-”

 

“Say no more.” Tony interrupted.

 

“What?”

 

“I’ll be there.” Peter laughed. 

 

“Awesome. You’re going to love this one, Mr Stark.” 

  
  


When the team arrived back at the tower, Shuri and Peter hunted for props. And they found some awesome props. They set FRIDAY to record at a certain time. It took them awhile to get everything organized, but they did it. It was going to be awesome. 

  
  


They gathered everyone for dinner in the common area. They watched a little bit of a movie, and then ate pizza and watched more of a movie. When they were finished, Shuri spoke first. 

 

“Peter and I have a little performance we’d like to show you.” Tony smirked, nudging Steve. 

 

“I heard it was about you, Rogers.” Steve looked surprised. 

 

“Thanks? I don’t know how to respond to that.” Peter grinned. 

 

“Oh. We think you’ll like it. FRIDAY?” 

 

“Activating camera.” There was a loud beep, and Peter and Shuri began. 

 

Shuri forced her voice to go down about three octaves. 

 

“So, how did you take down Captain America?” Steve just sat on the couch blinking. Peter put on his best German accent. 

 

“We shot him in the legs, because his shield is the size of a dinner plate. And he’s an idiot.”  

 

There was silence. Tony was trying not to laugh so hard he was shaking. Steve was glaring daggers at them.

 

“We don’t actually think you’re an idiot, Captain.” Shuri said quickly, backing away from the soldier. 

 

“Yeah, you’re awesome! That’s just the vine!” Steve continued to glare at them.

 

“It’s actually bigger than a dinner plate.” he mumbled. That broke Tony. He laughed hysterically. For about 15 minutes. Every time he’d look at the kid’s guilty faces or Steve's serious one he’d laugh so hard that he was wheezing for air. That broke the tension, at least. But it didn’t help their case that Tony was cackling like a madman. Everyone stared at him, sort of concerned. When everyone left besides Tony, Steve, and the kids, he was still laughing. 

 

“Uh..Mr Stark?” Peter tentatively put a hand on the man’s shoulder. “It’s not that funny.” 

 

“I thought it was kind of touching.” Steve said. That made Tony stop laughing. He was still giggling and trying to breathe, but it was less intense. Shuri and Peter looked at each other. 

 

“What?” Shuri asked, still backing up from him. 

 

“Yeah!  I like that you can embarrass me once in a while. I won’t mind.”  Tony had completely 

stopped now.

 

“Fri?” He asked. 

 

“Downloading video.” the AI replied with a cheerful lit. Steve sighed. 

 

“Is it really that small?” He asked, looking down at the shield.

 

“No.” Peter replied. “It’s gigantic. You hit me in the face with it.” 

 

“Oh yeah.” Steve whispered, reminiscing. Tony laughed harder. 


End file.
